


Mischievous ones

by Shadowtoons



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Smut/Fluff, doing ones be in more of the story, long story how this started lol, marvel ducks, mature - Freeform, there are many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons
Summary: Been meaning to do a story of these two, but little drained. Now able to write and will post a chapter in other been working on.Enjoy!!
Relationships: negaduck/loki laufeyson
Kudos: 2





	1. The Rumors in St. Canard

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to do a story of these two, but little drained. Now able to write and will post a chapter in other been working on.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Crime rating has been increasing last pass week, Darkwing was little tired and confused why there was such a chaos going around. Sure these criminals were a bit-- slow. Somehow they became better all of a sudden, like they knew what they were doing while some seem out of it, and confuse. This didn't make any sense to the hero, Launchpad beside the male. "What cha'thinking, DW?" he asked him, as the other stopped still in thoughts to turn to the bigger one. "The crime rating, how are these low criminals some how getting better by every second. Odd in ways too some don't remember nothing at all." Pointing out the strange clues, "I have least two suspects I wondering might be behind this." Darkwing said, for him then rethink. "Maybe just one, but seem likely I am wrong."

His sidekick tilt his head a bit, "Who are you thinking?"  
"Someone who has charmed his way on in, a master minded one-"

Of course, putting up his computer- Negaduck. He had sort of push buttons to criminals, and others to join his side. Likely teaching though, it is rare he would spill out. Only one can think of at the moment, so with this being said Darkwing and Launchpad had to track him down to get some answers. Meanwhile Negaduck, in the bar with the villains. He's been in this case as well it was weird for him to see others getting better, Megavolt and Quackerjack returned to him, "Not a single sight tonight. Just same or new ones out." Megavolt told, as Negs grumbled a bit letting the frustration out, "Maybe they are just getting smarter?" QJ told with a shrug, much he want to make a joke, not the good time for it thought. Bushroot and Lquidator returned as well, "Nothing on the west wing." The watery dog told, as Bushroot sort of fiddled his plant hand, "Same sights-" he added in.

"Of course... Same sights, not a single to see who is helping these losers. Next thing, they will all dry out everything." Negaduck then sits up on his chair looking at the four, "Well, guess we will hunt those criminals to get answers now." He told them to stand up, the four followed him behind. Negaduck thinking of a place be easy to start with as anyone who would start slowly rising their crime, small stores open late at night. Not knowing in a way, Darkwing is driving around in places where he thinks Negs would be at having no luck. Launchpad can see how irritated Darkwing was, "Maybe he isn't out tonight, might be confuse himself. Just a theory, he is a bad guy that does love the spotlight. Wouldn't he do the same?" Launchpad point outa small point. DW sighs a bit, "Alright, we do your theory of it." Have to find a place, if by guess same place store he has no idea Negaduck and his team be at. Getting there can see two of the employees running out. Darkwing being confuse, to now see they were in luck seeing Negaduck inside with the wannabe criminal. Need to stop this, before turns into something chaotic.

"I am not gonna ask again, who's been helping you.." growled a bit at man.  
"I-I don't remember a thing, one moment I was getting help, next thing everything went blank." He told his side of the story to Negaduck. "I went to this guy for help, by the rumors everyone said."

Rumors?

"What rumors??" Megavolt questioned confusedly himself.

The male was surprise they don't know, "Would of thought you guys known from bar to bar, b-but yeah rumors from others about it. Only thing I remembered if you meet some guy at St. Canards University, best one in the area." As he told about it Negs thought of it- Even Darkwing that was eves-dropping the conversation. "Why there?..." he questioned himself, letting the male go seeing he scrambled away out to the city. Negaduck thought more, looked at the four. "Be on the look out in the city still, I will visit the perfect college around here." Mocking the smart in the way, before was about to walk out Darkwing standing there now, "Not so fast, Negs. I am not letting you or your boys out of this." Glared at the criminal master mind, "Well, look who decided to show his face. I am not in the mood for a fight from you, I have better plans.." Growled snapped his fingers the four attacked DW for Negs to escape to the University, thinking more what this rumor was- needed more infomation. For someone stopping him in the alleyway, "Seem curious there, unlikely the Negaduck be in thought." 

A brow rose up at the other, "A rumor that somehow those know." mentioned it, "Rumor, as in the rumor of an man teaching and hypnotizing low beginners criminals?" Hearing that, Negs looked around a little hoping no one isn't around. "What do you know?" Asked him, "Not much, but heard this man works at the University. Strange one, but rather-- interesting I can put it. I don't know how he looks, so may need to take a swig guess if you go there." Basically Negaduck is hunting a nerd probably weird- someone work there to say, not the best thing he can ever have of it. Knowing be of an best used for his little plans, "Is that all?"

"All the information- I better be going, I never said a thing."  
The criminal disappeared, odd in a way but least gotten what he needed. "Nerd, weird, yet interesting? Nerds aren't as great..." again, who was he to judge of it. Can think a lot of it really, making his way to the best University. Will see those who work here, so spying during the day keeping himself out of sight while watching old and half young coming from their parking. Students coming out of their dorm rooms and filling the area slowly, more he watched he imagine what this man looks- A super weird geek, ugly looking. Everyone that worked here looked ugly, all fit in the same description in his mind. "What a waste.." mutter, now thinking the rumor is just a hoax. Only to stop when he turn to the opposite direction, spotting some students talking to a male. Curiosity got the best wanting to see what was going on there, not only students some adults talking with him. Getting a better look, a male with black slacked hair, well dressed, a pretty boy-- odd to see it. The thought now hit hit him now.

"hmm, maybe he isn't a nerdy looking."

Thinking this male might be the Rumor of St. Canard low villains talk about, even some if there might of known. 


	2. Wonders of an citizen

Negaduck was waiting in the abandon warehouse, waiting for his team to return with documents from the school of each teacher-- professor should be corrected. Tapping on the desk that was old and breaking slowly from either being slammed by Negs fist, or flipping it over. Same goes whatever that is in the room; Although, not like he will steal another one. Finally his team came back with a box that was filled with every professor from the University. They set the box down looking through the files of each one's, even photos that is attached on it in case they forget who is who. Boredly Negaduck was sort of getting tired of this, but Quackerjack end up breaking the silence by pulling out a blow horn and of course, pushing the button casing everyone to jump. "I found an interesting file!" he announced handing it over to his boss, seeing he snatched with a glare, but calmed himself opening it others huddled behind to look as well, Bushroot tilt his head, "He is a nice looking guy, for someone in his thirties." Megavolt rose a brow a little, "It seems little off to see someone look a bit- young in that age." pointed out.

"Never judge of their looks, some in their forties' look really nice." Quackerjack pointed out.  
"Higher chance, this one is a best seller out all of them." Liquidator said after that. 

As the three talked, Bushroot read more with Negaduck. "He is an English teacher, even History." Little shocking to see someone who is interested in both subjects. "Not much about him besides the name here, Loki--" finding it a bit weird. Others look at him, including Negs. "What's with the look?"

"I am not one for mythology type, but if I remember something back in college, Loki is named in the Norse Mythology. God of Mischief, odd to hear someone is named after him." Explained the name to the others, why he finds it little weird. "Someone in his family might love their mythology gods and goddesses." Negaduck snicker a little, finding a photo, same one he saw at campus. "Someone who is a normal citizen he isn't bad looking, surprise someone like him is helping out. Seems harmless and fragile." thinking more about it, as an idea appear in his head look at the for now. "I got an idea to know. What is the class schedule tomorrow?" Asking them if they looked at things in the office of the university. Megavolt thought a moment, "Well since he does English, maybe history- heard a few class is going to the museum for a private lesson." Telling about it, as Negs grinned slowly. "We are gonna visit the nerds, and take them as hostage. For the Professor here, I will have a small chat with him." Telling the plan, as he crushed the photo in his hand. 

For the next morning raised, a male duck that works in the campus class was getting ready. Looking his profession for the class and others to show he means business, told his class when they have their notebooks, recorders, camera's, and pens. They will be writing essay's of this in History, it is true he teaches both subjects. Since no one would take both jobs, so he took them until they find another History teacher to take his place. Bus driver was prepared and ready making sure he had everything. "Professor Loki, good to see you. Thank you for inviting me on the trip, not everyday someone like you to do that." Shaking his hand, Loki smiled at the other showing kindness. "It is a pleasure, thought be nice you to come along and walk around freely or join the class about the history of old tribes, what they use and survive against rivals, or harvest their needs." The male can tell how excited Loki was to go, learning must be his favorite thing in the world. "I might tag alone, learn something about the past of my ancestors." Gladly to hear that, seeing students coming now, the driver got in first so can be ready to drive. Students were climbing in the bus, of course Loki wasn't gonna be alone with this another Professor going to tag along, since was a big class. Then again; seem like no one wouldn't disrespect Loki. Loki counted how many were here, and weren't around to his non-surprise everyone is here. "Alright, we have everybody let's get on going."

As they got there, the driver gotten to park the bus in the parking lot near the museum. Loki gotten checked in as they waited for someone worked to give them a tour and private lessons about more of the history. Unknown for everyone, Fearsome five were around watching the class go on in, Negaduck signal the boys to go in. Loki watching, some asked they were able to work together. He did thought about it, group projects will be needed in future, allowing it, each student had one task. Made this grey duck happy about they are working together like a team, a good lesson he taught them took the other in a surprise. "I never get my students to do this." Loki chuckled a bit of the comment, "takes time to know them, even give little time to do so." As they weren't aware, only for them finally heard the alarms go off. Causes the class to panic, the employee of the museum going to take them a route to safety, only then a gun shot was heard. Everyone ducked- excepted for one...

Loki was the only one who didn't.

"Good, least none of you are idiots to run." a gruff tone came out, everyone knew who he was. Didn't say a word, or even dared. Four more came in seeing they took clear of the museum. "Every guard and phone lines here are out of the way, Negaduck!" four the boys say, "Good.~" Negaduck turn to Loki who wasn't on the ground, others were trying to get him down by whispering. The villain masked duck walked over to him, "What do we have here, not the type to kneel down?~" purred at the male, "I beg your pardon?" Loki only then getting upset, Negaduck can see that he smiled evilly at him. "I know you heard me correctly, but I am being nice here to negotiate with you. Everyone with you, won't get hurt if take a walk with me for a small talk-" 

The grey duck looked at the others then at Negaduck guessing no way out of this one, whatever this man wanted must of planned this out. "Fine.." Loki taking the offer, only he followed him in the other part of the museum. Leaving the others with the four villains, Negaduck notice how silent he is yet not afraid of him at all. Stopping in an empty room that was filled with people, but seems like was ruined by the Fearsome Five. "Loki is your name, seems nice to be named after something." As the other rose a brow, "I am guessing you must of gotten my information from the university department?" 

"Correct, aren't you the smart cookie here." Negaduck hummed.  
"Don't take me an idiot, it's obvious by saying ones name. Secondly, one who is an buffoon is you for interrupting a class learning experience." Loki crossed his arms, Negaduck looked at him.

"Learning, never takes you anywhere."  
"It does if putting effort toward it, and asking for help doesn't hurt." 

Loki defending, as Negaduck disagrees with it; although, he heard the part asking for help. "When you say ask for help, wouldn't be the part you helping villains that try to upraise the best ones here in St. Canard?" Circling the other who was silent a little bit then look at him, "Are you saying, 'twas I help low graded criminals?" For a moment Negs rose a brow, "Who the hell uses 'twas?" changing the subject.  
"I m not gonna answer an ridiculous question, are you gonna answer mine or are we done here?" Seems Loki was impatient and getting frustrated with the other. "Yes, I am saying it is you. Who else be nerdy enough and willingly to do that?" Negaduck finally answered him. Seeing the other was more silent then ever, didn't have nothing to say about that making the other grin about it. "So it was you, how nice to know now.~" Leaned forward at the other, who was now glaring at Negs. "I am amuse by you, not everyday someone have the guts to act like a tough guy. Maybe can change that, now can we.~" Before he lay a hand on the other, Loki reflex quickly by flipping on the ground. Negs took in a surprise and not expecting this, getting up looking at the other now. "I may seem innocent, but I am no coward. Word of advice, try to be more intimidating." Loki given his honest words the masked villain stared at him, no words came out, until hearing someone. "I am the TERROR that FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!!" hearing the words, Fearsome Four came in beaten up, "Darkwing is here." They couldn't fight any longer it seems. As Darkwing making his cue being beside, "I am the one who puts the end of the evil behind bars, I am Darkwing Duck!!" 

Seeing the Professor Loki seem amused of the entrance, same time not amused of words of choice. Negaduck glared and gritted his teeth, throwing down his own smoke bomb him and the others making their escape out of the place, Darkwing huffed a bit. "Great, he got away.." Pausing looking at the other, to clear his throat. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, are the others make it out safely?" He asked the hero.  
"Of course, the others told me you were with Negaduck-- Why is that??" Making him confused.

"An waste of my time is why, now I must check on my class and the adults that is in this. I must apologize and cancel the project." He told taking his leave.

With Negaduck now, who was sitting on the roof top, watching everyone being checked and able to leave early. Loki being the one checked the most see if any injury and being questioned, Negaduck watched with some-- interest. Something is different with that duck, Megavolt being beside the boss, "So, how did the interrogation go?" Asking his boss, who pulled out a cigarette, and lighting it up to smoke. "He's an odd one... His silence admit he was helping small criminals, but feels like something to him." As he told about it, might have to have a chat again this time when he is alone and no one around. Looking at the others now, "lay low for now, need every energy will need for our robbery-" Then looking back at Loki who was now released and leaving himself. 

"And kidnapping." 


	3. The deal been set

Things calmed down and gotten back to normal. Loki being calm and concern of the students, but if there is one concerning thing he have to say is that villain knows he has been behind the operation. Couldn't do the work himself really there are many reasons why, so as for right now couldn't worry about it. Decided to head to the bank that he need to get some cash out in case. Most times would sense the danger, but rarely bumps into it so nevertheless; he was still going to the bank.

He check the web news today, seeing last night same criminals from maybe thirteen days ago are active again hoping they are not gonna be active today. Be the hard thing trying to avoid them, mostly the leader that is supposed to be the public enemy number one couldn't even believe someone like him is the number one of the city, but who was he to judge about it. Loki gotten something casual than his profession, since it was the low day and nothing special, besides him doing his everyday repeat. Getting his keys to head his way out, Loki lived in the city apartments able to afford them surprisingly. A secret thing for the male that will not tell, not even to villains themselves. Anyways, he decided to just walk this time than taking the car, as well not that far a walk to the bank will take the bus to the library after this trip. Peace and silent what this duck love about, no one to bother, no one asking him to join events, and other stuff he doesn't care for. All he want to do is just relax and read- maybe a stroll if he gets the chance.

Making to the bank as he entered, Loki waited in line as he already had an ticket to take out some cash. Sure he had a card, but rather have money in his pocket in case of emergencies' when he was next and getting what he needed. Hearing the front entrance slammed open-- It was them again, the Fearsome Five. "For heavens sakes..." Loki mutter and look away hoping would not be recognized. Negaduck telling the four lock the doors and grab much money they can Negs decided to line every citizen that was here. Taking them as hostage in order to escape, but needed one to get out freely he stopped to see the grey duck facing the other way couldn't help to smirk. Coming up from behind and kneeled beside, Loki was sort of sweating a bit knowing he isn't fooling him. Groan of irritation and now looking at the other, "A surprise timing to see you here again.~" Negaduck hummed at the other, "But a terrible timing I am not too happy to see you again." Loki grumbled at the other, second time meeting- felt like a bad moment. "Thought would of be happy to see me.~" teasing the other, knowing he is pissing the other off. "More of irked just seeing you."

Again with the words Negs doesn't know much, doesn't even questioned him taking a guess in a way must mean annoyed. "Negaduck, we got every money can carry!" Bushroot told him, seeing his henchmen carrying much they can. "Excellent, now we got that on the list--" as he thought remembered now. "Ah yes the other thing." When he stood up and to force the other up on his feet, Loki being confused what was going on. "A damsel in distress." Negs told for the male blink finally realize it. "I am not going anywhere with you five." refusing and trying to pull his arm away only for him be pulled back. "Tough luck pretty boy." Had a gun out, as the other four got ready themselves. Loki being held against his will, "besides too, don't want the word out you been behind an operation helping criminals now.~" whispered at the short one.

Blackmail-

Loki glared at Negaduck of it, kept shut and going along. Making the other grin evilly about it, "I thought so.~" Dragging him along, "Open the doors, and get ready." As he told the doors open to see the police outside. Loki felt the other's arm around his neck with the gun point against his head. "Don't want no one to get hurt, suggest let us pass and maybe we will let this man go.~" announced to them the chief saw Loki in a worry. He was worried will be exposed by Negaduck and others. Being pushed to follow every step what the villain takes. Quackerjack and Megavolt look at each other with a grin, a wrong move for the police to do. Quackerjack placed toy traps that move near, and Megavolt adding on electrical taser device, a push of a button each cop, including the chief all fainted. The so call innocent duck watched them, much he shouldn't be concern of this none of his business to be in it, but seems it is now. Looked up at Negs who put the gun away now only to look at the other. "Got a problem?" He questioned. "I do, call let go of my head now." Boldly demanded the other, Bushroot look over. "He doesn't seem to like anyone else." Liquidator can see Bushroot's point here. No one wouldn't even dared to talk to their boss like that. "Bet he hasn't heard of him, nor doesn't care. Some can make the bargain about it." As the two watched one attempt to get out of Negaduck's grip, but he wasn't letting him go. Wonder what was interesting about this citizen, but soon enough they will find out. Megavolt gotten the car packing the money in, even the hostage that they've taken. Loki being very uncomfortable just being here, mostly there goes his relaxing day routine he planned out, laying back with his arms crossed just being silent there with no sort of word to the other who forced him to be here. Quackerjack can tell how irritated the other was, wouldn't blame him but he isn't much concern with it. Negaduck look over at the male now, having a cigarette in his mouth now.

"Gonna explain to me with the helping villains?" Making the first conversation, caught the others attention. Loki didn't say anything, doesn't have nothing else to say. Can tell this will be a tough one to get him to chat, but one was not as chill when being ignored, forcing Loki to face him can see how irritated Negaduck is at the moment, seem that good mood washed away quickly, "I will not ask again, gonna start speaking or I will spread rumors." Can see the other green eyes widen a little, small sigh came out. "...I have a little mischief still that lingers inside, so of course wanted to make little chaos there by teaching low villains. None don't remember how my face looks, and it'll stay that way. Some are stupid to the bone; so, what I've done I made sure that was changed. Can say I-- have some history of criminal record." Lying and telling the truth, needed to say to just get the other off his back, same goes with the four. "Wasn't expecting someone to dig through this case, but took some surprise a master mind criminal and his goons made through it unlike the cops and that hero." Sort of shiver of it, "By saying, I couldn't help myself to take my own evil craving." Finished answering the question Negs inhales and blows out smoke staring at the other who wasn't looking at him again. Seem he doesn't want to continue a conversation. Again forcing the other to face toward the others gaze. "For a citizen, you seem to know what to do getting me thinking something else to you, but same time. Doubt it, tell you what help me and my boys with how certain things are done, routes, and other stuff without being caught. Maybe will not bother you too much in the near future." Making a deal with Loki about it, Quackerjack perk up from the front.

"Are we gonna do the same what you did with your class?!" He questioned, he seem be the one for excitement of it.  
"well, yes it's experiencing how should be handled and if failed should always plan out a second way to escape or other kind when being put in an situation." Loki replied.

"so you are telling us, there is a better way from one of million chances escaping without getting caught? Impossible thing to do." Liquidator didn't believe it at all. As the other rose a brow, "Are you doubting something can make an solution?- I can prove it is possible." Hearing those words, Negs grinned. "Alright, if can prove it how about can show us? If prove us wrong, we will be obliged to join on in your little training, but if you are wrong. I will make sure your life is a living hell." Negaduck tells the other, Loki realized what he got himself into. Looking at the others hand then up gazing at his red eyes. "We have a deal?~" hummed at him.

Much he wouldn't make the deal here, but just to prove them wrong shook on it. "It's a deal." Others took the surprise someone actually accepted the deal with no regrets. Negaduck can see Loki wasn't worried, making himself second guess this. Signal to pull over, had a paper and pen writing something down handing it over. "Meet us there on Saturday night, don't be late or try to ditch this deal. I will hunt you down, even outside the city of St. Canard.~" telling the other, as Loki just nodded and getting out. Once he was out and door was closed the car drove off- now worried of this, was supposed to lay low-

Not to be exposed from his hiding position.

Needed to not show much, or he will be found out by the city. Need to play it safe and will only use a bit that the five wouldn't know what he did. Only a matter of time how will he do this, looking at the paper will find out how the lay out of the area is like that way, can prove not as hard it seems. Even if wanting to cause some chaos and still get away with it be easy thing to do. 

It's time to win this deal.


End file.
